Card talk:Digi-Modify
One thing. When we reference the cards and their effects, do we use the American version or the Japanese version for the Option cards? Currently I'm just sticking to the Japanese version, but... thoughts? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 03:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :The version shown in the anime is the Japanese version, so we should stick with that. We do need to make note of times when the card is mistranslated in the dub.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::...why's it Card namespace? It's an element of the anime, isn't it? Lanate (talk) 05:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I see, but mistranslations is a lot. Not to mention the dub simplifying all the Plug-Ins into 'Speed up'/'Attack up'/weird names (like Goliath). And I placed it in the Card Namespace mainly due to the fact that it is mainly all about the cards. But if you guys want, it could always be shifted to a main article. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::At the very least, the articles on the Japanese cards should use accurate translations, and not rely on the hyper-simplified dub names of Tamers - if we want to link between them, we could mention the disparity either in text or comments. But I personally feel that such instances, like "Goliath", are way too far to cater to in the card articles.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Agreed. However, just one small thing. What is the more accurate translation to Plug-In Q? Reload or Replenish? Because Card Terminal puts it down as Reload, but Gomamon's database puts it down as Replenish. So which should we use? (I admit, it's not very different.. but...) And thus, when it comes down to differing translations, what do we do to solve it? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Which card is that exactly? Honestly, I'd rather we do most of the translating ourselves, or with wikimon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Here's the link: http://digidb.homeip.net/viewcard.php?series=ST&number=814&ext= - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 16:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::充填 most accurate translation seems to be the line of "filler" - not so much returning things to prime, but filling them up. I would say "Refill Plug-in Q" would be the best translation.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Cropping Ugh, I know our policy on cropped images, but I was wondering if I could crop the images of the cards who don't have a direct card analogue for page uniformity? Lanate (talk) 16:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think this may OK. There's nothing obscuring the cards and the worst that can happen is having the image look too small. Kryten? 19:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure. My main objection to cropped images is that they get inconsistent or crappy, but enthusiastically hypocritically, if it's done by a trusted editor then we don't have to worry about that. 05:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::What should the format be? I was going to go tongue-in-cheek and pattern it off of the card scans, like File:Red Card 3-50 (Anime).png. Something like the format: of Card) (Season)-(Episode) (Anime/Manga/Etc).png. The only problem is coming up with a good code for the parentheses. Lanate (talk) 18:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Is "DT" in use? 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We use it for the D-Tector Card Game. Lanate (talk) 19:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::DTa, then? 20:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds good for me. Lanate (talk) 21:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Followup - I thought they would all be anime-only cards, like the Red Card. If most of these are just misnumbered cards (same text, same image), might it be easier to just have a note in the appearances coverage of the card at its real-life number? 01:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::For these cards, the only thing the same is the picture. Additionally, I especially wanted the Inflation Space!! card because it lacks the Inflation Space!! furigana on the physical card. Lanate (talk) 01:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nevermind, then. 13:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC)